onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 644
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = Chapter 714 (p. 2-19) | eyecatcher = Nami - One Piece Logo | rating = 7.4 | rank = 4 }} "A Blow of Anger! A Giant vs. Lucy" is the 644th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The Straw Hat Pirates onboard the Thousand Sunny find themselves in a predicament as they are under attack by the Donquixote Pirates lead by Giolla who transformed the crew as well as the ship into abstract art. Giolla reveals that their goal is to capture Momonosuke and since the ship is deformed, the Straw Hat Pirates have no way of leaving Dressrosa. In the Colosseum, Bellamy receives a second chance to earn Doflamingo's favor by assassinating Luffy. Ricky refuses to be treated with the injured but gives in when he meets Rebecca who he seems to remember as a child. Luffy is becoming a crowd favorite when he tamed Fighting Bull and is riding the beast all around the ring. Unfortunately, they bump into Hajrudin, a giant from Elbaf who proceeds to crush Lucy as well as the Bull. Though Luffy is not harmed, his new friend is not as fortunate to avoid injury, and with anger, Luffy delivers a Haki infused punch on the giant's face, knocking him out of the tournament. Long Summary Off the coast of Dressrosa on the Thousand Sunny, Nami, Brook, Chopper, and Momonosuke are inspecting what has happened inside of the ship. Suddenly, someone appears and uses a strange power to redesign the door shocking the others. The women walks out of the room and Nami askes who she is. Two men appear and they introduce her as Giolla of the Donquixote Family under Trebol's Army. Giolla then says she has an idea and uses her strange powers to redesign Nami, Brook, Chopper, and Momonosuke into odd-looking characters. The four are shocked at their appearances and Giolla laughs saying they are a piece of art. Nami demands Giolla to turn them back and Giolla says she will only if they hand over Momonosuke. Nami urges Momonosuke that they won't do that and Giolla, hearing Nami, flings another cloud of art at them. Fortunately, Nami opens the hatch to block the attack and she and the others escape after the smoke clears away. Giolla and the two men wonder where they went and Chopper sneaks by and opens the lower doors allowing Nami, Momonosuke, and Brook to escape. Giolla is angry that they managed to escape and Nami and the others taunt Giolla to chase after them. Brook comments to Nami on how to get the interior of the Thousand Sunny back to normal but Nami doesn't know but says they need to prevent it from getting more messed up. Chopper still hopes that Giolla will go after them but is surprised that she has turned in the opposite direction. Giolla suddenly calls out for more of her troops and they arrive on Donquixote Doflamingo's submarine. Giolla tells the troops to chase after the Straw Hat Pirates and get Momonosuke. Giolla then starts to get another vibe preparing to use another art attack and the Straw Hats urge Giolla to send the attack their way. Giolla, not falling for the trick, unleashes her powers onto the Thousand Sunny completely redesigning it. Giolla is pleased at her work while Nami, Brook, Chopper, and Momonosuke looked on horrified. Giolla then says that the Straw Hats will never leave Dressrosa and urges them to surrender. At the Corrida Colosseum, Ricky does not want to be treated by the employee. The employee urges Rick to take off his helment but Ricky angrily rejects. Suddenly, Rebecca walks over to him and Ricky remember her from when she was younger. Rebecca tells Ricky that he needs to get treated and Ricky agrees. At a different location, Diamante is seen giving a note to Bellamy telling him to kill Luffy. Bellamy is reluctant to do so as he remembers that Luffy cheered for him during his match. Diamante tells Bellamy that if he does so, then he'll be promoted to an higher member of the Donquixote Family. Meanwhile, Bartolomeo can be seen walking with a suitcase and walks beside Cavendish who congradulates him on his win. Bartolomeo heard that Cavendish wanted to kill "Lucy" knowning it's Luffy in disguise and Cavendish, thinking that Bartolomeo also wants to kill Luffy, tells him not to get in his way. However, Bartolomeo says that his connection with Luffy is "much deeper". On the stage, many competitors are seen battling it out in Block C. The announcer Gatz informs everyone that there is literally one Giant sticking out of the group. This giant is revealed to be Hajrudin who easily knocks away numerous of competitors without much effort. Hajrudin then announces he will wield the Mera Mera no Mi and will become the king of the Giants. Suddenly, a Fighting Bull known as Grim Reaper can be seen knocking away competitors and the rider is none other than Lucy (Luffy). Luffy quickly becomes popular with the crowd much to Cavendish's annoyance. However, Luffy and the Fighting Bull run into Hajrudin and the giant crushes them both with his giant fist. Hajrudin celebrates but Luffy gets up unharmed (due to his ability) and tends to his fallen bull friend. Angry, Luffy uses Gear Second to boost his speed and hardens his arm with Busoshoku Haki to punch Hajrdin and takes the giant down with one hit. The entire crowd looks on shocked on how Luffy easily took down a giant. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *Giolla's transformation of the Straw Hats and Momonosuke into art is seen, as well as their subsequent escape from the Thousand Sunny using the Shiro Mokuba I and Shark Submerge III. *When Giolla misheard Nami's group calling her a mermaid princess in the manga, it was after she transformed them into art. In the anime, it was before. *Aremo Ganmi is once again given a standard background character appearance without the defining features of the manga version, marking the third time she has had a different appearance in the anime. Site Navigation